Vivre et leur survivre
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Vision n'est pas un spécialiste de la pensée humaine, il intègre ce qu'il voit et entend, se lance dans des calculs qui seraient sans doute qualifiés d'inutiles par beaucoup de monde. Il veut comprendre et pouvoir s'adapter pour ne pas rester la créature étrange dont l'apparence prouve clairement qu'elle n'est pas de cette planète.


**Encore un OS sur Avengers. Se passe après Ultron avec des références à Civil War. Principalement centré sur Vision.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Vivre et leur survivre**

Les sons. Les couleurs. Les odeurs. Tout lui apparaît d'une étrange manière, avec clarté et précision, à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Il lui faut souvent de longs moments pour reprendre pied dans le monde réel qui l'entoure. Dans sa tête, il y a des idées, des questions et peu de réponses. Pourtant, il y a une certitude. Il fait partie des Avengers, il a été créé pour protéger ce monde dans lequel il a pris forme. Ultron n'est plus, sa menace a disparu de la surface de la Terre, laissant la planète se remettre doucement des nombreux incidents survenus au fil des ans. Vision a beau ne pas être humain, il sait que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant l'intervention officielle du gouvernement contre les actions des super-héros. Il y a eu trop de dégâts ces dernières années et la venue du robot a ajouté une nouvelle goutte d'eau dans le vase déjà bien rempli des hautes autorités terrestres. Pour le moment, personne n'en parle, mais l'androïde est persuadé que chacun y pense de son côté, sans oser l'avouer aux autres. Qui, dans l'équipe, aurait assez de courage pour mettre sa fierté de côté et admettre que la peur est là ? Ils craignent tous de devenir des marionnettes, de tomber entre les mains du mauvais camp, de subir à nouveau la pression invisible et étouffante d'HYDRA, de se battre contre la vraie justice. Rien ne leur garantit que personne ne cherchera à les manipuler et cette frayeur maintient leurs esprits en alerte. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de mois, de semaines, de jours avant l'inévitable ?

Vision n'est pas un spécialiste de la pensée humaine, il intègre ce qu'il voit et entend, se lance dans des calculs qui seraient sans doute qualifiés d'inutiles par beaucoup de monde. Il veut comprendre et pouvoir s'adapter pour ne pas rester la créature étrange dont l'apparence prouve clairement qu'elle n'est pas de cette planète. La pierre à son front est une inconnue à résoudre, elle le garde à l'écart des autres, de même que sa chair synthétique dont la couleur démontre son inhumanité. Il ne souffre pas de cette différence, il n'est pas encore assez familiarisé avec les émotions humaines pour ressentir un quelconque sentiment négatif. Il se prend juste au jeu en détaillant son environnement, en s'étonnant de la bêtise humaine et des différends qui séparent les gens. Une phrase, un mot et tout part de travers. Vision est surpris, il croit avoir à faire à des enfants qui se chamaillent, à des adolescents qui ont une crise existentielle et qui ne trouvent pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer leurs opinions qu'en se disputant tout le temps. Parfois, il comprend pourquoi Fury compare les Avengers à une famille, il voit là des querelles fraternelles, rien de plus. Mais des frères ou des sœurs s'opposent rarement avec des armes, avec des regards assassins sous lesquels couve une rage de plus en plus grande et destructrice. Des frères et sœurs comprennent les erreurs des autres, se soutiennent en cherchant ce qui ne va pas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des Avengers, ils se divisent lentement, sans personne pour les réunir.

Avec un soupir presque humain, Vision se prend la tête entre les mains. Il ne vit pas depuis si longtemps, il est le plus jeune des Avengers, en âge biologique, et il n'a pas encore l'habitude de toutes ces interactions entre les membres du groupe. Son esprit est loin d'être humain, il ne raisonne pas comme les autres et il a l'impression de creuser un gouffre entre lui et le reste de l'équipe. Il est le seul à être aussi peu humain, à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Bruce a beau avoir une créature verte monstrueuse comme alter ego, il est quand même un scientifique avec une apparence lambda qui ne joue pas en sa défaveur. L'androïde n'a pas encore saisi tous les rouages des pensées humaines mais il a compris depuis longtemps que la normalité est ce qu'il y a de plus acceptable. Tony a passé un certain temps à lui expliquer l'origine des Avengers, la bataille de New York, les incidents survenus un peu partout à cause de tout le monde. Et il a vu de ses propres yeux les événements destructeurs en Sokovie. Les Hommes ont craint Hulk, les robots, les créatures qui ne venaient pas de la Terre, toutes ces choses que l'esprit des mortels a du mal à admettre. Un Dieu protège la Terre contre une invasion ? Il est acclamé car rien ne le distingue physiquement du commun des mortels. Un géant à la peau verte intervient ? Aussitôt, la peur prend le dessus, même s'il y a un cœur bien humain derrière le monstre. Alors que dire d'un être encore plus inhumain avec une peau rouge, des yeux trop clairs et une pierre destructrice sur le front ?

Des pas lui font relever la tête et il s'installe correctement contre le canapé, aussi droit que possible. Il cherche à donner à l'équipe une impression d'humanité, pour éviter de les voir gênés en sa présence. Il se détend en apercevant la silhouette familière de Wanda, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme est celle qui le supporte le mieux. Sa peau est plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux sont cernés, démontrant une fatigue croissante. Les entraînements l'épuisent, son intervention pour sauver Steve à Lagos est à l'origine de nombreux cauchemars qui l'empêchent de dormir. Pourtant, elle n'en parle pas encore, elle se contente d'un léger sourire amical tandis qu'elle prend place à côté de Vision. Ce dernier l'observe dans le silence, préférant profiter d'un instant de calme au lieu de se lancer dans une discussion difficile sur l'esprit d'équipe et l'importance de garder les Avengers unis.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer, déclare finalement Wanda.

Si Vision est surpris, il n'en laisse rien paraître, dissimulant ses émotions sous un masque neutre. Il se lève en même temps que la jeune femme et la suit à travers les couloirs du quartier général du SHIELD, sans se préoccuper des commentaires de certains agents qui réagissent à leur passage. L'androïde ne dit rien, il laisse son regard errer sur ce qui l'entoure, sur ce paysage qu'il voit depuis près d'un an. Son apparence particulière est un inconvénient pour les missions de surveillance, même s'il fait de son mieux pour s'adapter en revêtant des habits normaux. Il ne baisse pas les bras pour autant, gardant confiance dans l'humanité.

\- Je ne suis responsable de rien, ajoute Wanda en le sortant de ses pensées, c'est Tony qui a eu cette idée.

Vision n'a pas le temps de poser de questions qu'elle ouvre une porte. Les yeux de l'androïde s'adaptent rapidement à l'obscurité et il esquisse un mouvement de recul en voyant le nombre de personnes réunies dans la pièce.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Vision !

Il est étonné et ressent un sentiment étrange qu'il analyse difficilement. Est-ce possible qu'il puisse être ému ? Il ne s'attarde pas sur cette sensation, les lampes s'allument et Tony s'avance avec, dans les mains, un gâteau rouge et or sur lequel une bougie repose. L'air amusé du génie n'échappe pas à l'androïde qui s'interroge sur ce qui peut mettre de bonne humeur le milliardaire. Ce dernier lui sourit franchement en lui apprenant qu'il doit souffler sur la bougie, « comme un grand garçon ». L'éclat de rire qui résonne dans la pièce désarçonne longtemps Vision qui ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'humour ou non.

\- Nous sommes sûrs qu'il y aura au moins une personne qui se souviendra de son premier anniversaire, remarque Iron Man.

Décidant finalement d'entrer dans leur jeu, l'androïde s'approche du gâteau et souffle sur la flamme. Des applaudissements retentissent tandis qu'il observe chacun de ses coéquipiers, le cœur léger. Certains de ses doutes s'envolent, ses lèvres s'étirent en un véritable sourire alors qu'il profite de cet instant. Plusieurs Avengers plaisantent sur son âge, sur le fait qu'il n'a qu'un an et qu'il est encore jeune pour défendre la Terre. Les autres s'amusent de sa peau rouge, trouvant des remarques à faire sur son teint particulier. Vision voit peu à peu partir les membres de l'équipe, terrassés par la fatigue. Seule Wanda reste près de lui, ayant attendu un moment où il n'y aurait plus qu'eux-deux.

\- Je m'excuse pour la réflexion de Tony, il ne comprend pas toujours la portée de ses mots.

\- Il a raison sur un point, je serai le seul à pouvoir me souvenir de mon premier anniversaire, même si ce n'est qu'un symbole. Lorsque la vieillesse et la mort vous emporteront, je vivrai encore avec ce souvenir, un moment parmi tant d'autres.

\- Tu songes déjà à l'après ?

L'après. C'est ainsi que les Avengers nomment l'avenir, lorsqu'ils auront tous suivis le chemin des mortels. Thor lui-même sait qu'il sera condamné par la mort, les Dieux ne sont pas éternels, ils vivent plus longtemps que les autres mais leurs cœurs aussi cessent de battre. Vision baisse les yeux, gêné d'avoir gâché cet instant en évoquant un futur où ses coéquipiers ne seront plus que des fragments dans sa mémoire. Le regard de Wanda s'adoucit encore et elle prend une des mains de l'androïde dans la sienne, l'obligeant à croiser ses iris bruns.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, dit-elle, je suis humaine avant tout. Mais j'imagine qu'avoir conscience de perdre dans un avenir proche toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous, ce doit être difficile.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de confirmer ou non tes paroles, rétorque Vision avec hésitation. Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que vous, je n'ai pas encore saisi toutes les implications d'une amitié ou d'une quelconque collaboration avec quelqu'un. Je crois simplement que l'absence des Avengers changera beaucoup de choses.

La jeune femme le fixe intensément, sans répondre. Elle ne continue pas leur discussion parce qu'elle devine qu'elle risque seulement d'embrouiller l'androïde. Elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de relâcher sa main et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors qu'il est à nouveau seul, Vision porte ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres de Wanda ont touché sa peau, s'étonnant de ce geste, se demandant pourquoi son cœur bat si vite.

OoOoOoO

Allongé sur l'un des multiples canapés du quartier général du SHIELD, les yeux fermés, Vision tente de ne pas penser aux derniers événements. Comme tout le monde le prévoyait, les différents gouvernements sont intervenus face aux Avengers. Des accords ont été rédigés, pour soumettre l'équipe aux ordres des hautes autorités, déchirant ainsi les protecteurs de la Terre. Il y a eu de nombreux blessés, trop de morts et de destruction. La paix instable établie entre Iron Man et Captain America a volé en éclats, divisant les Avengers, faisant se battre des amis pour une liberté au prix trop élevé. L'androïde y songe tous les jours, son esprit analyse les faits, les décisions de chacun, les paroles des uns et des autres. Il a choisi de suivre Tony, pour montrer que les super-héros n'agissent pas uniquement selon leur bon vouloir. À cause de cette prise de position, il a dû s'opposer à d'anciens coéquipiers, à Wanda qui prend une place croissante dans ses pensées. Et il a eu ce moment d'égarement suite auquel Rhodey a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Vision a découvert de la pire des façons que l'erreur n'est pas qu'humaine, qu'il est lui-même capable de commettre l'irréparable en blessant l'un de ses alliés. Il ne se le pardonnera pas, cela ne devait pas être possible, pas venant de lui. Il n'est pas un être parfait, il se rend compte de plus en plus que lui-aussi possède des défauts. Ces derniers ont brisé un homme innocent qui vivait pour sa patrie.

L'androïde n'a pas vraiment eu de réflexions de la part des autres. Tony n'a pas compris comment une telle erreur a pu se produire mais il n'a pas insisté. Le milliardaire a plutôt décidé de faire de son mieux pour rendre son autonomie à son ami, sans l'aide de personne. Vision n'ignore pas que le génie s'occupe pour oublier les Accords, Steve, l'équipe adverse perdue quelque part. Et par-dessus tout, la Guerre Civile. Au lieu de s'unir comme toujours, de combattre un ennemi commun pour le bien de tous, ils se sont affrontés. Les Avengers ont définitivement perdu leur réputation de protecteurs de la Terre. Les citoyens de tous les pays n'ont plus confiance en eux, ils se méfient de leurs actes qui n'ont plus rien d'héroïques. L'androïde a vu la peur sur les visages, il a lui-aussi regardé les informations, écouté les débats sur l'utilité des Avengers. Il a entendu des témoignages poignants de familles ayant perdu l'un des leurs à New York, à Washington, en Sokovie ou à Lagos. À chaque fois, les membres de l'équipe sont désignés comme étant les seuls coupables, personne ne semble se rappeler qu'ils ont risqué leurs vies pour éviter de voir le monde tomber sous la domination de fous furieux. Loki ? Il n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, à peine un nom dans la conscience des humains. HYDRA ? Il ne s'agit que d'une affaire qui concerne le SHIELD. Ultron ? C'est l'œuvre utopique de Tony Stark qui a tourné au cauchemar pour tout le monde. Et il n'y a aucune remarque sur le courage des Avengers.

\- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait rendre un androïde dépressif.

Vision ouvre les yeux brusquement, ses pupilles s'adaptent à la luminosité alors qu'il s'assied sur le canapé. Il n'a pas entendu Iron Man entrer dans la pièce et il l'observe s'avancer puis prendre place face à lui, dans un fauteuil.

\- Que puis-je faire pour être utile ?

\- Rien, je ne suis pas là pour demander un service. J'ai juste eu des informations sur vous et je m'interroge sur votre évolution.

Le ton est léger mais la dernière phrase du milliardaire lui donne la désagréable impression d'être un cobaye devant un scientifique un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût. Tony le dévisage, essayant de se souvenir de leur dernière conversation. Il remonte ainsi en arrière et se rend compte qu'il a laissé l'androïde aux mains du SHIELD depuis plusieurs mois. Fury lui a récemment demandé si une créature comme Vision pouvait devenir dépressive et le génie n'a pas pensé un seul instant que l'Avengers à la peau rouge avait des difficultés à se remettre des événements survenus lors de la Guerre Civile. Se raclant la gorge avec gêne, Iron Man reprend la parole, brisant le silence qui s'est sournoisement installé entre eux.

\- Des excuses ne mèneront sans doute à rien mais j'admets ne pas avoir été la personne la plus recommandable ces derniers mois. Il fut un temps où je considérais que la relève des Avengers était bonne mais j'ai commis une erreur en abandonnant l'équipe. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de dégâts, trop de morts et j'en suis aussi responsable.

\- Nous le sommes tous, le coupe Vision. Lorsque nous avons vaincu Ultron, nous n'avons jeté aucun regard en arrière pour savoir si _tous_ les civils allaient bien.

\- Je ne parlais pas que des civils, hésite Tony. Mais aussi des Avengers, de l'équipe entière. Après les événements de Lagos, je n'ai pas adressé le moindre mot réconfortant à Wanda.

Il ne va pas plus loin, il devine que l'androïde a compris ce qu'il a voulu dire. Le génie n'est pas aveugle, il a vu à plusieurs reprises les coups d'œil de Vision envers la jeune femme et il sait d'instinct que ce n'est pas uniquement de l'amitié ou un simple intérêt. Il n'ajoute rien, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être si silencieux et de manquer une occasion de faire de remarques sur la vie sentimentale. S'il se tait, c'est par respect pour l'androïde, parce qu'il n'a pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis trop longtemps. Et parce que l'amour est un sentiment qui fait assez mal sans devoir rajouter de la souffrance. Avec un sourire triste, Tony se lève, se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne vers Vision, une étincelle dans le regard.

\- Fury attend tout le monde demain.

Tandis que le milliardaire s'éloigne dans le couloir, l'androïde assimile l'information qu'il vient d'apprendre. Une joie sans borne éclate en lui alors qu'il imagine les retrouvailles entre tous les membres des Avengers. Aussitôt, des doutes l'assaillent, nombreux et effrayants. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis trop longtemps, ils se sont quittés en de mauvais termes, divisés en deux camps. Tony et Steve. Deux hommes, deux leaders, deux opposés qui se sont battus. Vision s'inquiète, il commence à s'habituer aux émotions humaines et il se demande si Fury a pris la bonne décision.

OoOoOoO

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Vision s'étonne de voir arriver l'héliporteur du SHIELD. Lorsque la passerelle s'ouvre, il ne réfléchit pas et entre, adaptant sa vue à la légère obscurité de l'engin. Clint est le premier qu'il croise, l'archer le salue comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, après un repas amical. L'androïde est surpris mais ne dit rien, continuant d'avancer. Des voix lui parviennent, il reconnait celle de Natasha, vive et moqueuse, ainsi que celle de Steve. Captain le remarque et lui fait signe d'entrer avec un sourire un peu distant. La rousse n'est pas aussi gênée, elle s'avance vers Vision et lâche sur un ton amusé qu'elle trouve qu'il a grandi. L'androïde devine vite la moquerie derrière ses paroles et il ne répond pas à son commentaire, ayant aperçu un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Il se retourne doucement et croise le regard de Wanda. Aucun mot n'est échangé, leurs yeux parlent pour eux. Ils ne voient pas que Captain et Natasha les laissent seuls, ils ne font plus attention à ce qui les entoure. Vision ouvre les bras en un geste très humain et Wanda l'enlace, fermant ses paupières en retenant un sanglot. Les mois passés loin de l'androïde ont été bien longs et lui ont permis de se rendre compte de l'importance qu'il a pour elle. Ils se séparent pour se regarder de nouveau.

\- J'aurais dû revenir, murmure Wanda. Tu es resté seul pendant des mois, sans nouvelle.

\- Ne te reproche pas cette absence, nous avons tous fait des erreurs.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec lui, intervient Tony avec un très grand sourire.

Les autres Avengers arrivent à sa suite, suivis par Fury qui les observe tous. Il a face à lui cette famille qui a eu tant de mal à se construire, tant de mal à accepter les points de vue de chacun, cette famille qui s'est déchirée pour mieux se reformer. Personne ne parle, les agents attendent tous l'intervention du borgne. Ce dernier tarde, il profite de cette ambiance calme, sachant qu'un mot de travers pourrait relancer les problèmes, ce qu'il cherche à éviter plus que tout.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme je crois, commence Clint. Alors ça serait bien de ne pas avoir un silence digne d'un enterrement.

\- Nous enterrons la hache de guerre, Barton, déclare Iron Man sans perdre son sourire. Nous voilà tous réunis pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Et nous sommes prêts à recommencer nos missions.

\- Depuis quand tu reviens sur le terrain ? lui demande Natasha en haussant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que Pepper a enfin ouvert les yeux et l'a quitté, ricane Rhodey.

Il se prend un coup de coude de la part de son ami, coup très innocent entre les deux hommes qui se sourient. Tony a fini de construire une aide mécanique pour Rhodey, pour lui permettre de se déplacer, et depuis il ne cesse de se disputer amicalement avec lui, en particulier au sujet de Pepper. Vision les écoute, il ne comprend pas comment les humains peuvent plaisanter sur certains sentiments mais il se tait encore, passant simplement un bras autour des épaules de Wanda.

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux, dit Sam d'une voix innocente.

L'androïde sursaute, il a cru que son geste passerait inaperçu mais non, bien au contraire. Il est satisfait d'avoir une peau rouge, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, car il peut rougir sans craindre d'être vu. Pourtant, son expression fait rire tout le monde, même la jeune femme qui lui sourit avec tendresse. Fury se racle la gorge, attirant sur lui l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Maintenant que l'équipe est enfin complète, nous pouvons faire un point sur la situation du SHIELD.

Dans sa voix perce toute la fierté qu'il ressent, d'autant plus que désormais, le SHIELD reprend ses droits et se débarrasse complètement d'HYDRA. Les Avengers sont à l'écoute, chacun est pressé d'en apprendre plus, pour que le monde entier puisse de nouveau avoir confiance en eux.

OoOoOoO

Ses mains tremblent, ses joues sont inondées de larmes qu'il ignore posséder. Devant lui, des noms sont gravés dans la pierre, lui rappelant que la solitude est revenue vers lui. Il a vu mourir tous ceux qui sont devenus des amis au fil du temps. Plus que tout, il a perdu Wanda, la seule personne avec laquelle il aurait pu parcourir le monde, la seule à qui il aurait confié sa vie les yeux fermés. Il l'a aimée plus que tout, ils ont vécu une histoire merveilleuse. Mais elle, autant que les autres, était mortelle. Vision ne connait pas la mort, il vit encore malgré le chagrin dans son cœur. Les tombes des Avengers sont autant de souvenirs douloureux qu'il aimerait détruire pour ne pas sombrer. Le gouvernement n'a plus confiance en lui maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour contenir sa puissance. Il est surveillé en permanence, il ne peut plus faire un pas sans voir les regards effrayés des passants, sans remarquer les mères qui se rapprochent de leurs enfants par peur qu'il leur fasse du mal. Il n'est plus l'un des Avengers, il n'est qu'un monstre, une créature que l'on ne peut pas maîtriser comme il le faut. La pierre à son front a échappé à l'œuvre de Thanos, la Terre a été sauvée mais nombreux sont ceux qui ne savent pas qu'il a participé à la sauvegarde de leur planète.

Vision n'a pas pensé un seul moment qu'il se retrouverait seul. Pour lui, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un, il avait imaginé que les Avengers seraient éternels, même si autrefois il avait conscience de la mortalité de l'équipe. Mais non, même Thor a fini par dépérir, tout d'abord après la mort de Jane puis après celle de ses amis. Les Dieux ne sont pas immortels, ils ont une espérance de vie plus élevée que celle des humains mais la tristesse peut précipiter leur fin. L'androïde est aussi dérouté que lors des premières secondes de sa naissance, lors de ce moment décisif où il a pris la décision de venir en aide aux Avengers. Lui qui n'a plus rien à perdre ou à gagner, que doit-il faire ? Même le SHIELD n'existe plus, le gouvernement l'a remplacé par une autre organisation, sans même se demander si les ennemis du passé étaient encore là. Mais cela n'est plus une chose à laquelle Vision doit penser puisque son rôle de protecteur de la planète n'existe plus. À quoi bon s'enorgueillir d'avoir sauvé le monde s'il n'y a plus personne pour s'en souvenir. Il n'est rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, il est brisé par un chagrin qu'il ne parvient pas à taire. De toute manière, il n'a pas à cacher ses sanglots, personne ne lui fera de remarque sur son comportement puisque rares sont ceux qui osent l'approcher. Il tombe à genoux devant la sépulture de Wanda, passant en mémoire le fil de son existence.

Il est né par erreur. Il est devenu un membre des Avengers. Il s'est battu contre les siens et a blessé un homme. Il a aimé et a été aimé en retour. Il a vu périr ses proches, sa seule famille. Et désormais, il est seul, horriblement seul. Et il lui faut apprendre à survivre. Ou mourir.

* * *

 **Cet OS ne devait pas être triste, à la base, mais j'ai suivi les pensées de Vision et j'ai été emmenée ici. C'est une mauvaise excuse mais bon, je ne pouvais pas avoir une fin heureuse.**


End file.
